Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-
Other suits IF you look closely in the preview of the movie, you can see Gundam Dynames with its full armor attachment, but with what looks like a GN Condenser on its back. Also, there is a new Flag that is powered by a GN Drive, which looks like it can transform. My guess is that Graham is the guy who is shooting at Setsuna in the preview (linear bolts) and he's in that "GN Flag II". Any thoughts? New Information From Newtype January Source: http://blog.goo.ne.jp/kouryakukan/e/009f3158f4f611780c00147d4c9e62dd Translation Source: http://ninteenpointzerofour.wordpress.com/2009/12/31/00-trailer-for-the-trailblazer-event-summary/ Translation By: Good Haro crinitas666 btw ------- The four Meisters, Graham, Marie, Marina, Feldt, Saji and everyone joined hands and bowed. It ended thusly without incident. I was getting promotional goods from start to end. But the limit of 2 person? was tough. Advance tickets came with a postcard/postcards. The Meisters each had a line printed on it/them: Setsuna: "I really don't understand it." Lockon: "Sorry, your fun holiday is over." Al: "It's alright, sometimes it's not bad to drop in in the middle." Tieria: "I've decided to walk alongside humanity." New images and information from the event: - New characters and new MS debuted. {note: could be singular} An Innovedo appeared as one of Kati's subordinates? - There was/It had the line "Even though you're/I'm an Innovedo" - There was the line "Start the attack with electric? missiles." - Graham was piloting a new, blue {could be green} MS. - Graham stands at the/a door while visiting Ptolemy. Feldt sees him from nearby {how long until this turns into Graham x Feldt shipper fodder?}. * Feldt has a short hair cut. - 00 Quanta's blueprint was sent over from Level 7 in Veda by Tieria. Along with information about a new twin drive system. - Millena is wearing a white headband with loose wavy hair. - Souma has her hair back in a braid. - Al's hair goes down to his back and is tied back behind his head. - Wearing a light blue pilot suit, a character takes off his helmet and he looks just like Tieria. This character is visiting Ptolemy. - A female character who resembles Nena a lot, with long hair, appears (a new character?) ------- SonicSP 19:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) New Type February http://ninteenpointzerofour.wordpress.com/2010/01/07/newtype-february/ An interview with Mizushima was also published. Just the interesting parts. • The movie is set 2 years later. • The movie is the tale of Setsuna and humankind. • Presently 5 people are working on the storyboards. (Mizushima, Tsunoda, Nagasaki, Natori, Teraoka) • The images presented at the countdown event were scenes selected from the movie’s story. {poorly phrased, but unlike the first trailer these are representative of scenes from the movie–idk if they’re final shots or if they just animated select scenes from the script for the event, there might be some nuance to 本編 that clarifies that but idk} • Various hints about the movie were woven into the lines used in the aforementioned trailer. • The MS that appeared in the trailer are designs from the movie. • They intentionally made the characters a bit more realistic. The decision was made around the design phase. One factor was that the characters are a few years older. Another was that it was a request from the artists who wanted to draw dense/substantial* images. {*- 密度: literally “dense” I’m not totally clear on the nuance in reference to pictures, I want to say they’re talking about more detailed/higher line count designs, but I could be wrong} • 00 QanT’s design is different from Exia and 00’s, the modifications were left to Ebikawa without specific instructions. • “Quanta” is the plural of “quantum” {I guess this is obvious for English speakers} • QanT is equipped with a Twin Drive. It’s the/a key to the story. The director commented on the Meisters. P22-23 have designs of the 4 Meisters. *The same ones that appeared in the countdown pamphlet. • Setsuna Setsuna understood that his power as an Innovator could be to “the person/thing that encourages people to understand each other.” He felt that it might be a way to change things with the Innovator power he obtained. The machine to realize that possibility is the QanT. During those two years, without using the Gundams* he/they intervened with minimal equipment. {*I guess 007S doesn’t count? Or 00V War Chronicles isn’t canon?} In the meantime he/they prepared for the future. This is/was Setsuna’s fight toward the future. • Lyle Without using Gundams during these two years, he/they intervened in small scale conflicts through a variety of means. However, since CB hasn’t been making declarations, officially, for a little less than two years, CB’s activities couldn’t be verified. As CB lost their sponsors like Wang, funds are low and they’re isolated from the rest of the world. {I like how this had almost nothing to do with Lyle} • Allelujah He traveled around the world to ruins of ancient temples. The place he was in in the countdown newsflash was Mongolia. Although he’s been on his journey for nearly two years, Allelujah still doesn’t think he’s found his answer. He’s thought about the reason he continues to live, but just because he’s been roaming about it doesn’t mean an answer will surface. Rather, that struggle itself took on the same significance as living to Allelujah. For Allelujah, the fact that Marie came along with him was a great support. • Tieria Quantized Tieria has continued to sleep for almost two years. But, in his slumber, he can feel various pieces of information flowing through him. For example, QanT’s building plans and whatnot. Also, in the case of the Federation Innovades accessing Veda, he thinks* he can prevent them from finding out CB’s information by blocking them and whatnot. {*idk if this is talking about Tieria thinking or Mizushima thinking since these are his comments} Because Tieria’s soul has been completely quantized, he can prepare a body to use, and behave as data as well {I don’t think this implies that he can do these things at the same time}. This is particular to the movie. The new character who appeared in the countdown newsflash who resembles Nena is voiced by Kugumiya. As far as this character is concerned, presently there isn’t much that can be said about her. In case,I missed some,check the links. Translation Credits:Good Haro SonicSP 20:07, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Someone Follow-up on Trailer III Guys, I added the new fuzzy trailer to the site. I'm thinking of nixing the first teaser trailer for the sake of space, any objections? If any of you guys find a better resolution to the latest trailer, please add it in. Thank you. Wasabi 01:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, think we can add a translation section for the third trailer i think that would be nice. Wasabi, I agree i think we should nix the trailer I'm in favor. Also i was gonna suggest if the is any way we can take all that info in the second trailer and add a link that can expand the info and minimize it, you know like we make for the pages. That way people can read the translations if they want and we can safe space, if thats POSSIBLE. At least in my opinion!Shindy00 20:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC)